Become a Dad? WHAT!
by Technophobia678
Summary: OK I found this story on my computer; I'd written it years ago and don't have the heart to get rid of it so let me know. Can Bobby Drake resident prankster of the X-Men learn to be a dad to a child that's not even his?


A/N:

Ok I wrote this story years ago, I'm not joking. I recently found it again and decided to post it in Evolution, because I'm too embarrassed to put it into the comics and have diehard fans tear me to shreds. But I haven't the heart to get rid of it so voila.

"AAAHHHH!" A woman's piercing scream tore through the air like a gunshot, followed by hysterical sobbing.

"It's alright, dear" a middle age woman said reassuringly to her writhing charge. "It's nearly out, just one big push, go on-"

The woman's face contorted as her body shook, trying to override the woman's hysteria and allow the primeval power of giving birth to take over. Her muscles strained and contracted, trying to force a baby into the world.

"It's here, I can see its head, dear, you're nearly there" the woman said encouragingly to her patient. The woman just let out a plaintive wail as her contractions rocked her.

"Here we are dear!" she cried as the babe finally appeared from its mothers cervix and grasping it, she gently but firmly, pulled the baby out in time with its mother's contractions. Panting, the mother lay back as the nurse cut the umbilical cord and cleared the baby's airways. The babe took its first breath and let out a piercing wail.

"It's a girl, dear" she told her exhausted charge brightly. Rocking the baby very gently, she pulled out a towel and started to gently wipe away the blood and fluid coating the newborn's skin. As she did so, she encountered an area of rough edges along the baby's upper back. Frowning, she carefully held the baby away to see what it was and nearly dropped the baby.

"Oh, my-" wide-eyed, she looked over to the other, younger nurse, who looked back at her in confusion. Beckoning him over, she said quietly, so the mother wouldn't grow alarmed, "Go and get the Attending, quickly. And tell him to bring a counsellor-just in case."

"Gerry, you're going to wear a hole in the floor, calm down."

The young man paused in his pacing and just looked hopelessly as his elderly father, sitting comfortably on a waiting chair.

"How can I calm down? My wife's in there giving birth to my child and you expect me to be calm?"

"Oh it's alright Ger" his mother said reassuringly. "And don't pay any heed to this old man; he was a cat on a hot tin roof during your birth."

"I was not" her husband said indignantly. "I was nervous and worried perhaps, but I wasn't hysterical, like this one." He gestured at his son. "And anyway what would you know, you were busy at the time, as I recall."

"Oh I was" his wife smiled mischievously. "But Madeylene wasn't and she told me _everything_."

Grumbling, her husband muttered under his breath while Gerry calmed a little, but still glanced at the door.

"Its just-it seems too long, you know?"

"You took nearly twenty four hours to come out to the world, you lazy bugger; if your child is anything like you, it'll be the same" his mother smiled at the face her son made. "Lord willing, your child will be healthy and happy and that's all that matters."

Gerry smiled a little at that just as the door opened and two doctors appeared.

"Mr. Drake?" one inquired.

Gerry snapped around to look at the two. He straightened. "Yes?"

The doctor looked at him for a long moment. "If you could come into my office for a moment?"

The blood drained from his face as a thousand thoughts and fears exploded in his mind like fireworks. He dimly heard his father curse and his mother ask questions to the two expressionless doctors. Numbly, he followed the two to a medium sized office with numerous diplomas and awards on the walls and comfy stylish seats in front of a large desk. Falling into one, he stared at the elderly doctor who sat across from him, expression serious.

"Is it-Gill?" he forced out weakly. "The baby?"

The doctor blinked and smiled reassuringly. "Your wife is fine, Mr. Drake, as is your child. My congratulations, you have a healthy baby girl."

Gerry gaped at him like a fish, while his father exploded. "What? You drag us down here as though it was doomsday when everything is fine? You have some nerve-"

The doctor cleared his throat and held up his hand. "If I could finish, Mr. Drake. I am sorry if we seemed as though something is wrong, but there is something that has to be dealt with and I'm afraid, urgently."

"What? What is it?" Gerry's initial hope was dying again. Gill was fine and so was the baby, so what-

"Mr. Drake, your daughter is perfectly healthy, however-" he paused. "However, she is a mutant."

Gerry stared at him completely lost. His father spoke up.

"A-a mutant?" he stammered out. "How can you tell? I thought you couldn't tell mutants apart when they're kids, is this some sort of joke? There are no mutants in my family; we're all human. This has to be-"

"There's no mistake Mr. Drake" the doctor cut in, looking resigned. "While we are testing your grand-daughter's blood, there are physical indications that she is a mutant."

"Oh? And what might that be?" George Drake's voice rose.

"She has wings" he stated simply.

Half an hour later and Caroline Drake sat in the pleasant doctor's office, feeling older than she had ever been in her life. The news of her granddaughter's mutation had been devastating to her husband and son. Gerry had been sitting with his head in his hands for some time now, while her husband was growing more belligerent in his insistence that none of his family were mutants and that this was a massive mistake, threatening to sue for damages.

The doctor's patience was admirable, she reflected sadly. He had been explaining her granddaughter's mutation and calmly rebutted each and every one of her husband's suggestions that a mistake had been made. She got the impression that in his eyes, her granddaughter was another patient and did not let the universal stigma given to mutants to affect his job. Another admirable quality the doctor possessed.

She suppressed a sigh at her husband's continued denial. Poor Gerry was just in another world. The good doctor had brought them here because of Gillian's hysteria when discovering her daughter's mutation. She had had to be sedated. Her parents had been in New Jersey when she had gone into labour and it would only be a matter of time when they showed up.

"Mr. Drake we did not make a mistake" the Doctor, Dr. Stevens appeared to have finally lost patience. "Your granddaughter is a mutant. What we are here to discuss is the reaction your daughter in law made when she discovered the mutation, not your granddaughter's condition. She is healthy and that is all that matters."

"All that matters? Are you out of your mind? My grandchild, my son's daughter, is a mutant! Are you mad? Of course this is a problem, you condescending twit!"

"My baby's a mutant" Gerry mumbled the first words he had spoken in a long while. His mother watched him worriedly. "A mutant." He looked at the doctor. "Is that-" he licked his lips, looking desperately at the doctor and the woman who had also entered and had not said anything yet. "Is that my fault?" he croaked out.

The doctor regarded him. "The mutant gene is carried and passed on from the male line" he said cautiously. "In that regard, you did pass on the mutant gene, just as you could have passed on eye or hair colour."

"Are you calling my son a mutant?" George exploded in fury, looking ready to swing a fist at the doctor. "How dare you! I'll have your license for this! There are no mutants in my family thank you! Most likely Gill shagged a geezer and this is the result, Gerry, don't worry, it can't be-"

"George Drake, that's enough!" Caroline had enough and got to her feet. "Don't you dare take your petty hatred and fear on this poor man who's trying to do his best for our grandchild. And don't talk rubbish about Gill, she's a lovely girl who loves Gerry and wouldn't to that to him." She nearly winced on that sentence. She did like Gill, she was a nice girl, but she was a little bit of a snob and a little too religious. And she didn't want to get started about her parents, Bible-thumping bullies the pair of them. Her poor grandchild was going to be hated by the two from the minute they found out and it was probably why Gill had had a fit when she found out. Of course, this was probably the first time George would agree with them on anything. And as for Gerry...she didn't know.

George had deflated at her outburst and slumped back down into his chair. He rubbed his face shakily, looking ready to break down.

"Dr. Evans is a counsellor at the hospital" Dr. Steven's gestured at the woman. "And she wishes to talk to you about the situation and your thoughts on this, along with your wife, Mr. Drake when she calms down" he addressed Gerry.

"She won't" Gerry said hoarsely. He lifted his head to stare at the doctors. "She won't want the baby. She hates mutants."

Dr. Evans spoke for the first time. "Mr. Drake, if we could talk in private in my office?" Gerry stared at her blankly, before nodding and standing shakily, and leaving the room. There was an uncomfortable silence.

George lurched to his feet and made his way to the door too.

"Where are you going?" Caroline asked sharply.

"Out" he grunted and left without another word. Caroline sighed. In other words he was going to the nearest pub and getting pissed. Shaking her head, she stood also and smiled sadly at the doctor.

"Thank you Doctor Stevens" she said quietly and left the room.

Outside in the hallway, she stood for a moment at the wall. She felt the stings of tears. She knew, in her heart, that her son and his wife wouldn't keep the baby. Gerry was right, Gill did hate mutants, after all, they were damned creatures of hell, according to the Church. And Gerry...he wouldn't, even if he broke up with Gill. He'd be cut up with loss and his daughter would remind him of it every day.

If she could, she would take the child. She had nothing against mutants for a long time. But she was old and George would never accept it. He and his brother were a right pair; stubborn and unyielding in their opinions, though unlike George, William Drake had let go of some prejudice. He had to.

A sudden idea occurred to her and she walked over to the nearest pay phone.

Two hours later, she was at the end of her tether. Gill's parents had arrived a half hour ago and were kicking up a violent fuss. Gerry had reappeared looking wretched and the two started on him, only to be stopped by Doctor Stevens and an irate Caroline before being shuffled into his office again.

"This is obviously a mistake" Gill's mother, Bridget, began again for the umpteenth time. "Our daughter is a good kind Catholic girl whose children would not be...mutants." She shuddered, as though the word was foul.

"There has been no mistake Mrs. Cline" Dr. Stevens returned evenly. "Your grandchild is a mutant and that is fact. It has nothing to do with religion."

"No grandchild of ours would be a mutant" Mr. Patrick Cline shouted at the doctor, much like George. "That spawn of the devil is no relative of ours and our poor daughter is a victim in all this." He threw a scathing glance at the slumped over Gerry. "You are the cause of all this. You impregnated my daughter with a child from hell, you damned piece of mutant filth!"

Caroline's hand was a blur as it shot out and slapped Patrick's face hard, snapping his head back and leaving a shockingly white hand print behind. Bridget leapt to her feet in fury.

"How dare you, you cow! After everything your family has done to my daughter, you have the gall-"she was cut off from Stevens.

"That is enough!" he barked in a deep and commanding voice. Bridget glared at the doctor and Caroline as she helped her husband up.

"We want our daughter transferred to St. Mary's Hospital in Philadelphia" she told the doctor. "The-child-can remain here." Throwing a contemptuous look at Caroline and Gerry the pair stalked out of the room.

Caroline's hand stung from where she had struck Patrick's cheek, but that was nothing, she was perfectly ready to strangle the pair of them. Uppity cows! Remembering the unfortunate Dr. Stevens, she smiled apologetically at the man. "I apologise for all of this doctor. This day isn't what any of us imagined I'm afraid." She smiled sadly.

The doctor returned the smile. "That's quite alright, Mrs. Drake. I understand." His attention was drawn to a knock on his door and a young secretary stuck her head in.

"Sir, there's a Mr. And Mrs. Drake out front, claiming to have been called by their sister in law."

"That's my husbands brother and his wife; I called them" Caroline said quickly.

"Send them in Rachel" Dr. Stevens nodded to the girl and she closed the door again. A minute passed before there was another knock on the door and Dr. Stevens called them in.

A second later Madeylene and William Drake, Caroline's brother and sister in law entered. They were casually dressed; Madeylene in black slacks and a purple blouse, William in khakis and a white shirt, limping slightly.

"Caroline, what happened?" Madeylene asked eyes concerned. "You said it was urgent."

Caroline took a deep breath and after hugging the pair for coming, waved them to sit. Dr. Stevens excused himself and the three were left with only Gerry, who was still staring blankly at the wall.

Without preamble, she blurted out the story. Madeylene looked shocked and sympathetic, Will grim.

"So what happens now?" Maddie asked, throwing Gerry a concerned glance. He still hadn't spoken since they entered.

"I don't know" Caroline admitted, defeated.

Will snorted and shot a look in Gerry's direction. "Gerry. Are you telling me you are giving up your child because she's a mutant?"

Roused by the mention of his name, Gerry slowly turned to look at his uncle. The question permeated his brain and he shook his head slowly. "I-I can't" he whispered, softly. Wretchedly.

"You can't?" Will said in disbelief. "This is your kid, your daughter. Are you telling me you're going to _abandon_ her because of what she is? She's your bloody daughter!"

"Will, that's enough" Maddie said softly, tugging her husbands arm as he made to get to his feet. Will glared at her, but sighed, and sat back down. Maddie smiled faintly and took his hand.

Caroline felt better with her in laws with her, she needed someone to talk too. Her son worried her, as did her husband, but at least she had anticipated George's reaction. Gerry's she did not know.

A quiet knock on the door made them look up and Caroline recognised Dr. Evans as she entered the room, followed by another middle aged woman, holding a briefcase.

"Hello everyone" Dr. Evans said softly, beckoning the new woman into the room. "This is Sybil Chambers, she's from Child Services."

The woman nodded quickly to the group. "I have spoken to the Clines outside of the mother's room. They-and their daughter when she was conscious-have agreed to relinquish their maternal claim to the baby. I'm sorry this could not be done at a later time but we need to discuss the baby's options." She hesitated. "Dr. Evans has informed me that the mother of the child will under no circumstances, accept the child, so we must make the decision to have the child remain with your family. If not, the child will be put up for adoption." She shifted nervously.

Caroline felt her heart break. This was terrible. The poor child, being rejected for something she had no control over. She tried to imagine a small mutant child in foster care and shuddered. Ignorance and fear would likely have people turn on her.

"Mr. Drake" Ms. Chambers addressed Gerry. "Under these circumstances, you are the child's likely and most obvious candidate. You are the child's father."

Gerry shook his head, slowly, but growing in agitation. "I-I-I can't" he croaked out. "I can't, I just can't!"

Will let out a low growl. Ms. Chambers tried to beseech him. "Mr. Drake, she is your child. With her-mutation-she will likely not do well in foster care. You are her father."

"I can't!" Gerry suddenly shouted and bolted from the room before anyone could stop him.

Will stared after him, an odd look on his face. Maddie looked sad and hugged the distraught Caroline.

Dr. Evans sighed deeply and slumped into Dr. Steven's chair. Ms. Chambers quietly shut the door.

"What happens now?" Maddie asked the two quietly.

"If both parents refuse guardianship of the child, we will after to consider adoption from either another relative or the foster system" Ms. Chambers said quietly. "I will have to ask both sides of the family if anyone is eligible for guardianship."

"Don't bother with the mother's family" Will shook his head in disgust. "Bible bashing bigots the lot of them."

"Will" Madeylene admonished without conviction.

"I will be honest with you" Ms. Chambers leaned backward, looking uncomfortable. "While newborn children are popular adoption choices, a newborn mutant"

"Won't be" Will grumbled, brow furrowed.

"Normally, elderly couples are not considered for adoption of newborns" Chambers began hesitantly. "But-under these circumstances-"

"You want us to adopt her?" Will said incredulously. "Lady I haven't dealt with babies in over twenty years." A shadow crossed his face. "Not very well either."

Maddie turned to look at Caroline, realisation dawning. Caroline understood at once what she was thinking and sent her a desperate pleading with her eyes.

"Will" Madeylene said softly. Her husband turned to look at her and saw her expression. Frowning, a slow realisation dawned in his eyes and they widened. He opened his mouth, before closing it, conflicted.

"If someone in our family was eligible to take in the baby" Maddie said quickly. "And were willing to take it in, would you consider it?"

Dr. Evans observed the interactions between the Drakes sombrely. "I take it the person you have in mind is a little-questionable?"

"In a word" Will muttered tiredly.

Hey Popsicle!" Jubilee's loud yell made Bobby jump. "Phone!"

"Ok thanks!" he yelled back down the stairs. He turned to Hank. "Sorry mate, be right back."

"Be sure you do, my frosty friend" sighing, his blue furry friend waved Bobby away and he ran down the stairs, ignoring the loud and occasionally odd conversation tidbits overhead that made no sense when eavesdropped.

"I can't believe Scott; nearly two hours and he's still not happy-"

"Catalytic converter's still backfiring-"

"Green really doesn't go, d'you think red-?"

"Cherie what are you doin' with that?"

Jumping the last three steps, Bobby landed neatly and trotted over to the phone in the hallway, where Jubilee was waiting impatiently, tapping her foot.

"Hurry up Popsicle, I _have_ to talk to Kitty" she said aggrieved.

"She'll be here in three days Jubs, you'll have plenty of time to chatter 'bout clothes and boys then" he dodged her fist quickly and snatched the phone. Jubilee flounced into a nearby chair, arms crossed petulantly, like a small child. Rolling his eyes, he turned his back and focused on the phone.

"Hello?"

"Bobby, dear, is that you?"

"No it's his evil twin" Bobby sent back before chuckling. "Hey Mom, what's up?"

"Bobby could you come to New York General Hospital as quickly as possible? It's urgent."

"New York General..." he trailed off as a hundred scenes and scenarios flashed through his mind. "Are you ok?" his changed tone had made Jubilee look at him and had stopped Warren and Betsy's course to the kitchen to listen.

"No I'm fine dear" his mother assured him. But Bobby wasn't satisfied.

"It's not Dad is it? Is his leg still bothering him?"

"Your father and I are fine Bobby" his mother cut him off. "But there's an emergency here in the hospital and we need you to come as quickly as possible if you can. And bring some spare clothes."

Bobby frowned. The emergency part had concerned him, but the clothes bit threw him. "It's urgent?" he said carefully.

"Yes."

"But its not you or dad."

"Yes."

"Or mutant related?"

"...Not directly."

"What does..."

"Are you able to come to New York dear for about a week, please? it's not life or death dear, but its very important." His mother sounded tired.

"I'll be there in about an hour" Bobby said without hesitation. Forget public transport. Something was up and whether he had to use the jet or ice sledge all the way to New York so be it.

"Thank you dear" Maddie's voice was relieved. "We need to talk to you about something very important, but I'll tell you when you get here, ok?"

"Ok" Bobby murmured, still confused. "See you soon."

"Bye. Love you Bobby."

"Love you too."

Frowning, Bobby hung up, silently scrutinising the phone as though it would give him answers.

"You ok Bobby?" Jubilee asked, eyeing him speculatively from her chair.

"Hmmm?" Bobby said vaguely. "Oh, thanks Jubs. There's the phone." Shaking his head to clear it, he strode away and dashed back up the stairs.

Jubilee watched him go, and then looked from the phone to the stairs and back again. She looked at Warren who was also frowning at the stairs.

"What was that about?" he asked the two girls.

"I'm not the telepath" Jubilee shrugged. "Bets?"

Betsy shrugged back. "Something about his parents; I'm not exactly sure. Bobby can be quite hard to read." She shook her head. "It didn't sound life threatening though, so I don't think he's in trouble." She turned to Warren. "Coming?"

"Yeah all right" Warren agreed, still looking thoughtful as he turned with her. "See you Sparks."

"Later Wings" Jubs sniped back. Sighing she grabbed the phone.

"Ah Bobby" Hank turned to see his friend jogging past. "I believe that if we-er, Bobby?"

Bobby skidded to a halt and pivoted to face his furry friend's face.

"Oh yeah" Bobby floundered for a moment; his agreeing to help Hank with moving his computer equipment had been a poor decision and now he had to bail. "Listen, my mom called. I gotta go to New York."

"What for?" Hank inquired with slight scepticism.

Bobby shrugged, frowning, looking preoccupied. "She didn't say, except it was important and that I get there as soon as possible."

"To where?" Hank asked also frowning. Knowing Bobby as long as he did, he knew he was not bullsh-er, _lying_ to get out of helping. He was too sombre to be kidding.

"New York General Hospital" Bobby gnawed his lower lip.

"Are your parents alright?" Hank asked in concern. "Is your father having problems?"

"She said they were ok" Bobby shrugged helplessly.

"Do you want me to accompany you?" Hank asked rising to his feet.

Bobby shook his head. "Nah, big guy, its ok. She wants me out there for at least a week and you've got stuff to do up here."

"As do you, my frigid friend." Hank countered. "Scott will not be happy."

"All the more reason you shouldn't come. Fearless Leader will get his spandex in a twist if we both bail. I'll call you when you get there, ok? Just in case I do manage to get in trouble from here to New York." He grinned slightly.

"Pffff" Hank sniffed. "Trouble my dear friend, is attracted to you like insects to sucrose solution. You could be bound and gagged in the Antarctic and would still find trouble."

"Of course" Bobby said with no small amount of pride and laughed. "I'll see ya big guy. Sorry about bailing."

"I might actually believe that if I was not aware of your miscellaneous attitude toward helping me Robert" he heard Hank call.

"Ah that hurts, Hank" he shouted back, already jogging off toward his room.


End file.
